Heart in Thy Hands
by Maxwell Alana
Summary: Takari Fic. I can't think of a good enough summary... ^^; Er.. please review?


**_Heart in Thy Hands  
_**by. Alana  
  
"I want you to have this."   
"Ooh, it is beautiful..," I would exclaim surprisingly as I stared at the outer box that was quite decorative. "What do I now hold?" He would smile sheepishly, placing his hand over the box, and my own. Lowered blue eyes would lift to meet my own soft brown pupils. He would answer.  
"You now hold my heart, in your hands."  
  
--  
  
I do not know if he was serious or not back then. He was very stern, without a crack to prove his wanting to laugh. As I opened it though, it wasn't a real heart (I didn't think he would be that way!), but a glass one. Clear, I was able to see the inside of it. There were flowers that surrounded its inner linings. Right in the center though, my eyes would widen back then, held a crest. _'Hope..'_ I would recognize the insignia on it. I remembered staring at it, before looking up. I wouldn't see him then, he was long gone. _'But how did he..? ..Takeru..' _I would smile softly, before turning around. I would hold the heart close to my own, as I returned to my apartment.  
  
--  
_(Takeru.)  
  
_"Thank you, Patamon," I would thank my partner for life as I looked on from the roof, the reaction on her face. She had been ill for awhile, and I didn't want her to feel alone. Although, I had still been afraid to actually confront her with my feelings that wanted to explode from my heart. God knows that I just wanted to kiss her, and hold her in my arms. I restrained myself though, no matter how much it hurt. I was _so_ close, but I realized.. a relationship now would be shaky. The Digimon Kaiser was still around, and I didn't want to make a weakness for neither myself nor Hikari for him to notice. Ichijouji... that guy was going to get it. Just the thought of him made my blood boil. I don't know how exactly, but he managed to cause Hikari nightmares.. in which I had nearly lost her to.  
  
"Takeru, we should be going now," Patamon kindly interrupted. Looking up at my friend, I nodded. "Okay, let's go now. I don't want mom to worry now." Before I would jump down from the roof, rather.. going down with assistance, I stared into the window. Hikari was idly chatting with her brother, Taichi, but I could tell her eyes were staring at the window. I smile at her, before moving to jump off. I would land on the otherside of the apartment, almost slipping from the edge. My mind was clearly on something else, so I hadn't notice. I didn't heart Patamon's warnings as I would step the wrong way to regain my balance. I actually began to fall. Various noises rushed around in my head, from warnings, to cries, as I hit the ground pavement below. Everything still was mixed together, before the world switched its _off_ button.  
  
--  
_(Hikari.)  
  
_ "NO!" My ear-shattering screams would pierce the skies as I saw him fall. The ground came too quickly for him, and the landing was horrific. I rushed back into my home, and out through the front. Taichi hadn't followed, he had stared at me, before running to the terrace. I heard his worried cries and moans as I reached outside. There, he layed. I ran to his side, and lifted him up. _"Don't give up.. please!"_ My mind would scream out, almost as loudly as my own voice. He hadn't suffered severe head trauma, because even in his unconcious state, he managed to grab my hand that I placed beside him. His physical form, in general, was shattered. Broken bones, I would notice all over. His legs were positioned in a complete odd way, and the other arm, which tried to move, refused to budge. I saw Takeru's eyes struggle with awakening and falling back into darkness. My own had been moist and wet, tears falling from my own face unto his head.  
  
"Don't give up on me, Takeru. I beg of you," I whispered out, trying to allow him hearing over the drowning sounds of the ambulance. His eyes then opened, widely. They stared at mine, before lowering them. I followed their direction to his lips. They murmured silent words which I couldn't understand. All I did, was nod, and breathe in a heavy sigh. His lips curled into a gentle smile, then he fell back into unconciousness. The paramedics ran to the scene, with all their kits. Within moments, they had Takeru hooked up to almost every machine possible, before adjusting him to the ambulance. I just watched, still upon my knees, as they drove off. No emotion was on my face, I just waited for my tears to dry, before making a failed attempt to get up. Taichi, by now, had walked out. He looked a little green, but more or so upset at the whole situation. He helped me up, and held me in his arms. I realized then, that I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore. I just sobbed against Taichi, praying that Takeru would be okay.  
  
--  
  
His heart.. that is what I hold now. The key to his life, in my own, stained hands. By my bed it sat, and on me knees, I prayed for Takeru to survive and return. _'Return to me'_ .. My mind corrected. "Please, God.. don't take him away.. he is much too young. I do not mean to be selfish for my own wanting to him to live. I love him dearly. I am also not being selfish, for his family and friends want him to live. I don't want anyone to suffer.. and even though he suffers now, please bring it to an end. I beg of you. My hopes live highly inside his heart, and my own. Allow light and hope show Takeru the road to life once again.." I lowered my head, before standing up. I washed myself up, before going to sleep early.   
  
--  
  
Awakening early, I had showered, and prayed once again. I refused to eat, no matter how much my parents bickered about it. I kindly shook my head, and asked if I could leave early. They approved, since they knew that I was very worried for Takeru. Walking to my room before leaving, I took the glass heart, and held it to my own, before leaving with it. I walked for about five miles to get to the Odiaba hospital. Each mile, each _excruciating, unknowing moment_, I would think about him. I had known for the longest time now, ever since his protection, his knowing of darkness, and how the Digimon Kaiser abused it.. that he feared losing me and his closest friends. He hinted to me how he felt about me, and I did the same. Darkness was not a toy, it could kill if necessary, and Takeru never risked that chance. Reaching the hospital, I had come to one conclusion. _'We are linked, light and hope. I love him, but does he love me?'_ As I reached his room, I would see him resting peacefully. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing him. He awakened soon after, and I froze. From underneath the bed, came two whispers.  
  
"He had been waiting for you, Hikari," a female voice whispered.  
"Takeru wants to talk to you! Don't worry, we won't listen," a male voice responded afterwards. I smiled with a blush. Patamon and Tailmon. I walked over to the bed, seeing Takeru. He had been bandaged almost from bed to toe. A neck brace around his neck, and he had a broken leg. His arm was sprained, but nothing more. He smiled brightly, and nodded. I blinked slightly in confusion as I stared at him.  
  
"You prayed. I heard your soft whispers last night," he explained. "I felt your hope, your light, your love.. everything. It helped me to recover best. I thought I would die, but you assisted me not to." Eyes registered shock, as I stared at him.   
"But.. how..?"  
  
"Remember what I told you yesterday?" He replied, before placing his uninjured hand over mine, which was rested on his chest by now. I leaned in close to him, his eyes drawing me to him. "You hold my heart in your hands... I meant it.. my life was saved.. because of you, Hikari. I love you, very much. I couldn't trust anyone else with my life but you. I thank you for that." My eyes would water at his statement, as I layed my head down, and cried. I would whisper then, "I love you too, Takeru. I am glad, that I was able to recover you from death... thank you.. and God.. for assisting me.."  
  
_END_  



End file.
